


Говори

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, sam hearing dean's voice for the first time!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: Savarna_Scaramouche<br/>Сэм впервые слышит голос Дина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говори

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/536085) by [poetictragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy). 



> Предупреждения: Сэм — глухонемой

Привалившись спиной к теплому боку Импалы, Дин закуривает и тут же снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. Сигарета мелко подрагивает между пальцами, яркое солнце безжалостно слепит глаза. Он щурится, напряженно всматриваясь в серое полотно полупустынного шоссе, делает пару глубоких затяжек и едва не давится дымом, когда наконец видит, как старый, покрытый ржавыми пятнами грузовик Бобби медленно выруливает на подъездную аллею.

Недобитая сигарета падает под ноги, Дин нервно давит ее носком ботинка и, спрятав неожиданно взмокшие ладони в задние карманы джинсов, заставляет себя сделать несколько шагов вперед. Скованное напряжением тело покрывается мурашками, а сердце колотится так, словно в любой момент выскочит горлом, — но, открывая пассажирскую дверь, он старательно изображает на лице беззаботную улыбку.

— _Привет, Сэмми,_ — прикусив щеку, жестами здоровается Дин, не слишком уверенный в том, что уже можно использовать голос.

Сэм в ответ слабо улыбается, быстро хватает сумку и, выпрыгнув из кабины, устремляется к дому. Налетевший ветерок треплет светло-каштановые волосы, делая выбритый участок кожи заметнее, и Дин смотрит на него не отрываясь. Он знает, что это было необходимо, просто никак не может заставить себя привыкнуть.

— Не стал надевать сразу, — поясняет Бобби и обходит грузовик, оглушительно хлопнув водительской дверью напоследок. — Сказал, подождет до дома. Кажется, твой голос будет первым, что он услышит после больницы.

— Нормально доехали? — хрипло спрашивает Дин, смаргивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, догоняет брата и берет под локоть.

— Вполне. Не обращай внимания, думаю, он просто устал и слегка перенервничал.

Бобби на ходу ласково треплет Сэма по волосам и усмехается, когда тот, озорно прищурившись, прибавляет шаг.

Едва переступив порог, он сбрасывает вещи на диван и под внимательным взглядом Дина вынимает из сумки какую-то странную штуковину, которую бережно сжимает в ладони.

— Пойду посмотрю, осталось ли в холодильнике пиво, — откашлявшись, зачем-то сообщает Бобби и ободряюще улыбается Сэму, прежде чем направиться в сторону кухни.

— _Готов?_ — спрашивает Сэм, когда они остаются одни.

Глубоко вздохнув, Дин привычно прячет руки в задние карманы джинсов и медленно кивает. Его взгляд намертво прикован к крошечному девайсу, а расстояние размером в старый потертый ковер кажется непреодолимым.

— _Тогда говори_ , — торопливо жестикулирует Сэм, включив слуховой аппарат.

— Привет, Сэмми, — во рту моментально пересыхает, Дин сглатывает и по примеру Бобби ерошит и без того всклокоченные волосы. От волнения голос предательски срывается на шепот, и приходится приложить максимум усилий, чтобы заставить его звучать ровно.

Лицо Сэма на секунду искажается, он вздрагивает и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрит на Дина, а потом вдруг улыбается так открыто и радостно, что хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно.

— _Еще-еще-еще,_ — требовательно вычерчивают кончики пальцев на тонкой ткани футболки. — _Скажи еще_.

Его нетерпение сбивает с толку. Дин кусает губы, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в голове, как назло, оглушительно пусто.

— Что, Сэмми? Что мне сказать? — приподняв бровь, весело интересуется он и тихо добавляет: — Я люблю тебя.

— _И я тебя,_ — сдерживая слезы, отвечает Сэм и прижимается всем телом, обнимает накрепко, уткнувшись носом в шею.

— Поверить не могу, что ты меня слышишь, — довольно выдыхает Дин, устроив подбородок у него на макушке. — Не представляешь, как я счастлив.

— _Я тоже,_ — легкими прикосновениями расходится по спине. — _У тебя красивый голос_.

Сэм смущенно прикрывает глаза, его дыхание щекотно оседает на коже, и Дин придвигается еще ближе, гладит теплыми ладонями поясницу, плечи, острые лопатки.

— Рад, что нравится.

— _Всегда знал, что он красивый,_ — вспыхнув, продолжает Сэм и неохотно отстраняется.

Дин молча смотрит на брата, запускает руку ему в волосы, ведет по затылку, и единственное, чего он сейчас по-настоящему боится, — как маленький ребенок, расплакаться от счастья.


End file.
